


Connection

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, POV First Person, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Byakuren contemplates the bonds she has created since being released from her imprisonment..





	Connection

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I knew it was going to end up like _this_. 

The whole evening with was filled with something akin to sparks in the air, each one being the women sat around me. 

At least that is what I made myself think, my imagination taking the reigns of any sensibility I had left. 

But it was out of my control as being surrounded by them all, watching them converse or carrying out little action such as sipping their drinks and brushing their hair back was a spectacle worth paying attention to. 

They made such mundane actions seem regal. 

I knew it would work me up; the simmering inside myself building whilst watching in both amazement and attraction to all four of them. 

This was not one of Yukari's coy teasing moments nor one of Kanako's schemes. No, they had no plan in making me feel this _burn_ that felt as intense as the fires of Hokkai, but much more pleasant. It wasn't like Yuyuko was luring me in with her ephemeral and beautiful butterflies to yearning instead of death. Eirin most certainly had not laced my beverage with something that would make me fall into the enamoured state which I was in. 

What was happening was because of _me_ , something that I desired and kept at bay as deeply as possible. It was a good thing myself and Miko hadn't had much contact as refraining these certain 4 desires of mine would be a difficult task. 

In fact, I was so immersed in my thoughts after taking a sip of the drink that Yukari had brought me from the Outside World that I had just gauged Yuyuko was several feet away from me. 

She was on her hands and knees, face close enough that her nose brushed against mine which brought me out of thinking about them when they were all right in front of me. 

I didn't have to indulge my imagination, not when they were here, only a breadth away. 

Yuyuko's endearing smile took over my vision and I felt my heart weaken. The concern was evidently there when she asked me if I was alright and I stammered out a yes because my words simply couldn't form with such a woman staring at me like that. Her voice was so smooth and gentle that I could use it to lull myself into sleep to a point where no nightmare could wake me.

Not that any nightmare could protrude my thoughts when with them all. 

A chuckle from Yukari rang into my ear so I glanced at her, noting the way she was resting back on her arms in a position that only she could make appear sophisticated and sensual. Her playful violet eyes felt like they were taking in everything I was and I suddenly felt so exposed yet excited. Yukari did have quite a charm that could work on anybody and even after my escape from the confines of my prison, I felt like I was trapped again. 

But this time, I did _not_ mind. 

The chains that bound me to these women were not cold and intrusive, they were welcoming and gentle against my skin. 

Never did I feel fearful or backed into a corner when their eyes rested over me & due to that, I knew there was no need for me to run from them. 

Yuyuko had crawled back to Eirin, landing gently against her chest and I noticed that a few of the ties connecting her dress were undone. It made sense as to why Yuyuko was pressing up against her like that as Eirin was most likely feeling warm. I have to admit, the content glaze in her darkened blue eyes as she stroked back Yuyuko's soft hair looked so comforting. 

She winked at me; her silver hair cascading over a shoulder that Yuyuko was running her fingers down, seemingly never ending, the whole image causing the heat inside of my body to ignite again. 

There were certain symptoms caused by these women that I came to yearn. 

The air around us felt as warm as being in one of Kanako's offices located within the furnace of the Blazing Fires Of Hell. The thought made me turn my head to face her, the dish of sake just leaving her lips as she smiles that smile at me; the one that demanded your soul to yield to her authoritative yet tender presence. 

I suppose my soul was hers, the building of the temple was her doing after all so it felt like I and everyone else there were being kept safe by her. 

In a way, all of Gensokyo was safe because of the many powerful individuals that resided within and more so, the ones around me. 

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips when I thought of the place that I was trying to create in bringing humans and youkai together and the price I paid for that. It already existed here & the knowledge of this brought my mind to ease. 

Especially knowing that everyone could coexist. 

That was all I had dreamed of since I deviated from my original idea of simply maintaining longevity in living. 

Becoming a Buddhist had opened my eyes to the ideology of everyone being connected. 

 

Being on the receiving end of the affection they gave me was simply a bonus. 

Affection that I didn't know I craved right now till I felt Kanako side up next to me and wrap an arm around my waist. Her skin was dusted pink, her hair up as she brought her face closer to me and kissed my cheek. It made me succumb to her one armed hug, my body melding into the side of Kanako's that was pressed against mine. She tells me how glad she is that I am here, that we _all_ are. Maybe she's a little intoxicated but I can hear the honesty in her low tone, my cheek still tingling. 

Eirin comments on Kanako's inebriated state with a laugh and snuggles into the crook of Yuyuko's exposed shoulder, her arms tight around her waist as Kanako teases back. 

Yuyuko is in a state of contentment in Eirin's arms with her back against her chest & arms over the ones around her waist. She adds a few more teasing remarks about both of them being the same which makes Eirin feign dejection and whisper something in her ear. 

Whatever was said makes Yuyuko emit a sound which is a cross between a passionate exhale and a laugh. 

It's sensual enough to make me gulp to contain my own shiver; Eirin's amorous expression furthering that. 

I know she hasn't been able to see Yuyuko lately, missing her dearly as expected given that she has not parted with her much since they arrived and I am okay with this. 

Yukari is too from the looks of it, her eyes lingering on Eirin's before meeting Yuyuko's. 

Eirin kisses Yuyuko softly as she turned to rest on her side against Eirin's shoulder. I assume she missed the exchange between her lover and her best friend, too weakened against the notion of not being able to resist a kiss. 

I can definitely understand her urgency to be linked physically to the one she adored. 

The message conveyed between Yukari and Eirin was rather evident, that much I could tell. She was relieved that Eirin could become a part of her dearest friend's life in such a way. I see so much adoration in Yukari's eyes for Eirin, for being able to do that and the sentiments are definitely the same with Yuyuko. 

They parted after their tender moment when Kanako questions Yukari about something that they were curious about, as was I. 

My gaze stays on Yukari's as Kanako draws me in closer to her till I can feel her light breath beneath my ear. Even without seeing her red eyes, I know there's worry in them. 

As subtle as they are in showing it, these two are linked tremendously together, caring for each other's well being so deeply. 

Yukari replies back to Kanako asking her about how she has been since Okina made her arrival very prominent. She looks at me and answers that she could not be any better & I truly believe my soul perhaps departed from my body for a moment.

It was the way she enunciated each word without breaking her gaze from mine, it was the way her body slumped forward to make sure I understood every word; that she was fine because _I_ was there with her. 

My pulse spiked at the thought of how much I loved these women; the pace doubling its thudding, the sensation potent enough to render me unaware of the goddess near that was leaning against me much closer. 

Kanako chuckles at this and winks at Yukari for being able to make me react in that way and I try to pretend to be annoyed at them both, failing miserably. 

They exchange more words and I'm hanging onto everything they say to each other as Kanako places a hand on my stomach, her other arm still snug around my waist. 

They were all such fascinating women and I'm constantly in awe at how they are close to perfection. 

We all have our dark pasts, our open scars and our demons. 

Heaven knows I do and yet, we've managed to rebuild our lives and loves despite what we have endured. We're all so familiar with our struggles because they are not so different. I am not naive enough to believe that any location is perfect and problem free but I do believe it can be attained to some lengths. 

That place was Gensokyo and I know I will do my utmost best to keep the balance here. 

 

Kanako's breath tickling my ear makes me sigh with content as my arm wound its way up her chest & around the back of her neck to keep her close. The strands of her loose hair collide with my fingertips as I caress the smooth skin that was as soft as her dark locks. Her warmth was dizzying, in a positive way and I was finding it difficult to focus. 

Her rich voice sends shudders down my spine & I was desperately trying to contain the sounds that were itching to escape my throat. Sounds that I make in the late of night when locked in Kanako's firm embrace, or nights when Yukari was kissing every inch of my skin with her lips. 

Then there were those _extra_ formidable nights that I craved, needing them _both_ surrounding me; the sounds created during those moments would make Kyouko's voice nothing but a hoarse whisper. 

It seemed that Yukari was digging into my thoughts without actually doing so as I felt her move near to me, her hand on my thigh and her lips merely an inch apart from mine. 

She says my name and presses a kiss to my neck instead, lingering for a second to feel my skin react for her as Kanako is doing the same on the other side. My eyes roll back into my head but not before checking to see if Eirin and Yuyuko had noticed the shift in the atmosphere around us. 

They had noticed though it was the change between them both rather than us which was a relief in some ways. 

I was melting as it was & if Eirin and Yuyuko were to be watching too, well, there wouldn't be much of me left. 

Yuyuko was far too busy with grabbing Eirin's clothes, the collar now undone & apart exposing her throat as their kiss intensified. Their languid breathing joined in with my own as we were all being peppered with love & adoration by the women we adored. 

Kanako held my hand as my other hand held Yukari's cheek, stroking it with my thumb while she continued placing delicate kisses to my jaw. 

It was their own tactile way of reassuring me that everything was how it should be, everyone was where they should be & me, being in the euphoric state that I was, contently agreed with those sentiments. 

How could I not feel at peace with what was happening around me. 

Maybe I'll never reach nirvana but I am sure this is close enough. 

The tenderness of Yukari's lips so close to mine & the warmth of Kanako's mouth against my neck makes me gasp out louder than intended as the loving gazes from both Eirin & Yuyuko were what I saw. Waves of warmth circulated my body at seeing them, glancing in appreciation before Eirin resumed covering Yuyuko's tongue with her mouth & sliding her hand up her parted kimono. 

It was overwhelming and I desired _more_ from my own two lovers that I felt so light headed and Kanako sensed this. 

The goddess moves back in order to place my head on her lap whilst Yukari moved closer to her so that she is near us and clasped her hand in mine. Yukari laughs gently as she knew I was in one of those contemplative moods where I ended up overworking myself and I tried to cover it but to no avail. 

They knew _every_ crevice of me. 

Instead, I smiled at them both as Kanako brushes my hair with her fingers and Yukari rests her other hand above my stomach. It was only fair they knew how much fulfilment they brought to my life along with Eirin & Yuyuko; as well as those of my temple. 

It was a thrilling notion to know that I had them all in my life and was able to live in a way that brought happiness to everyone. 

I needed them to know this so I poured my heart out. 

Eirin and Yuyuko had scooted closer to us so that all four of them had their eyes on me, listening intently whilst my gratitude and adoration escaped in waves. My eyes felt blurry with the heaviness my heart was feeling though it was a pleasant sensation, one that I'd come to associate with being complete & in love. I could see the love in their eyes but worry was evident too so I reassured them that all was well. 

I just required them to know of how deeply my emotions were running for them. 

Concerned if I needed anything of the medical variety, Eirin was quick to offer her hand that wasn't cradling Yuyuko against her chest; her warm blue eyes swaying me in. I held it with my free hand and thanked her for her attentiveness as she played with my fingers soothingly. 

The words that could reassure them was letting them know that this was something which they'd all already fixed for me and she smiled endearingly, as did Yuyuko. 

Feeling Yukari squeeze my hand in comfort and Kanako place a kiss on my forehead, the courage to exert my inner thoughts & prayers came into fruition, knowing that each of them would be on the receiving end of it once my lungs exhaled gently. 

Because for the sake of not only myself, but also for Gensokyo; the necessity of each of the women around me would continue to be the reason why everything would remain at peace. 

Regardless of the uncertainties that may crop up & the continuous fights with our own inner demons, I simply knew that nothing would be unresolved so long we all remained together like this. 

 


End file.
